The present invention relates to washing and/or conditioning compositions for keratinous materials, especially hair, based on a silicone containing a hydroxyacylamino functional group and on substantive polymers, as well as to processes for the treatment of these materials using such compositions.
It is well known that hair is sensitised or weakened to various degrees by the action of atmospheric agents such as the sun or bad weather as well as by the action of various cosmetic treatments such as permanent waves, hair straightenings, dyeings or bleachings. The hair then becomes difficult to disentangle and to style. Moreover, it is rough to the touch and lacks softness.
For this reason, washing and/or conditioning compositions for keratinous materials are looked for which would be able to confer, especially on fibres such as hair, good disentangling properties combined with good softness properties.
Shampooing compositions containing a substantive polymer have already been used in the past. These compositions are known to improve hair disentangling.
Shampooing compositions are also known containing silicones which generally give good softness properties to hair.
Moreover, compositions containing silicones and polymers, especially cationic polymers, are known.
However, these compositions were shown to be unsatisfactory in conferring all the desired disentangling and softening characteristics on the treated keratinous materials, especially on hair.